A Solution for Jealousy Len x Oliver
by If Only Time Could Stop For Us
Summary: The plot is exactly the same as the song, except the story is kind of more descriptive as to what the character is feeling. Check out the song, its really good!
1. Chapter 1

I didn't know how to explain it. What it made me feel whenever he smiled.

The way he did always had me mesmerized for some reason. His cute, little nose would always scrunch up in this weird way and his single eye would squint, almost making me squeal in delight at his cuteness. Almost.

Although, it did manage to make my heart pound against my chest painfully and my stomach warm, not to mention fuzzy. My throat would close up, choking and suffocating me as I stare at those plump, pink lips pulled back into that adorable smile. Even if it wasn't directed at me. I could only imagine the way it would feel to have those same lips smashing into mine, shivers sent down my spine as I thought of it more and more. Then, maybe, I would push him up against a wall and-

"Hey Len! LEN!" a familiar girlish voice called into my ear, snapping me out of my thoughts. I blinked and took in my surroundings. I was still in class, my classmates all in their own special groups, talking loudly as if there was no tomorrow. I shifted in my seat and looked over in the direction of the voice, only to suddenly gaze into piercing blue eyes.

I yelped, pressing myself against the window next to me, leg out as my heart rate sped up in surprise. "Geez Rin! Don't do that!" I panted out, clutching at my chest as I tried to control my breathing. Rin only snickers, finding my scared state amusing.

My twin sister everybody. Rin Kagamine, the most annoying person that you will ever meet. Well, to me she was annoying. But she has her nice moments and would always help me out if I was troubled to an extent. And I'd do the same for her. We're siblings after all.

"Oh? And why not? Its your fault for staring off into space while I, the superior one, was talking to you." she replies in a sassy tone. I snort, rolling my own blue eyes as I sink back into my seat slowly, looking at her with a blank expression. "Yeah whatever you say, oh superior one," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "now, what do you want?"

She smirks and for a moment, I could see a flash of sympathy in her blue hues, making me a bit worried. "You know that one kid in our class?" "Well, depends… Which kid, cause now that you mention it, we're all kids." "Shush, you know who I'm talking about..." she lowers her voice. "The one you fantasize about fuc-" "I DO NOT FANTASIZE ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT!" Apparently, I said that way too loudly, earning some looks from people nearby.

My cheeks burned and I knew that my face was a bright red. Okay, I admit that I'm curious about the little British boy. How his body looks and feels like against mine... How his face looks, morphed into pleasure and how high pitch his voice can get when I shove my length insi-

BAD LEN. OH MY GOD, YOU DESERVE A SLAP TO THE FACE, THAT WENT TOO FAR.

I close my eyes tightly and shake my head, Rin surprisingly not noticing at all. "Pfft, yeah, sure you don't." It was her turn to roll her eyes. If my face could get any redder… "Anyways, rumor has it that he has a crush on someone."

And before she can get another word in, another girl, who I confirmed as Miku Hatsune, grabs her wrist and suddenly drags her off. I could've sworn that the certain tealette had a blush on her face…

Not that I cared. For now, I had to think of the new info I just received.

'He has a crush on someone?' I thought to myself. Even if it was only a rumor, it felt like an arrow had just been shot into my chest, piercing my flesh. Holy hell, it hurt.

I nervously ran my fingers through my blonde hair, careful about my short ponytail, and looked forward at the board. It couldn't be true. I mean, yeah, I barely talk to the guy so I don't really know what his type is or if he's straight or not, but it just can't be! I already called dibs right when he walked through the classroom door.

You can't defy the dibs!

"So Ollie~? Is it true that you like someone?!" "Ooh ooh! Who is it who is it?" I heard a couple of girls squeal loudly from the hallway. Woah, what a coincidence.

I was instantly irritated and I honestly did not want to know who he liked, the thought of him liking someone else got me even more annoyed. And yet, I wanted to know, so I strained my ears to hear his response clearly.

"E-Eh?! Y-You see, I um.. U-Umm…" Oliver cutely stuttered out and from the corner of my eye, I could see that he had just entered the room, his cheeks red.

Ahh, Oliver. The name felt right whenever I said it, that could be a sign right? His pale, blonde hair was messy as always, though it looked soft to the touch, and his visible, golden eye seemed to shine. And his lips… I shudder as he licked them slowly, seeing as it was probably dry. There were bandages covering his left eye, always leaving me curious as to what was under there. But before I could begin my own little game of 'What's under there?', he looked in my direction and I quickly turned my head away in fear of being caught staring at him.

Just as I was about to lose interest in the whole conversation, seeing that he couldn't respond, he stuttered out a: "I-I like…!" "OKAY CLASS, SETTLE DOWN AND GET BACK IN YOUR SEATS."

Fuck! Damn you, Mr. Shion! I internally screamed in frustration. Just when it was getting to the good part!

I sigh, watching as Oliver hurriedly scrambled to his seat in the back of the classroom. It usually amused me to no end how clumsy he was, but today was different. I look down at my desk and frown as my teacher started the lecture, too sad to be listening to anyone. Especially since it was about math. Ew.

I prayed to God that it was me that he liked, maybe even loved. I wanted so badly for him to say my name. To say that I was the only one for him. I felt the tears prickling my eyes and I quickly wiped them away before anyone could see. Don't get me wrong, I don't cry this easily. This is just proof that I liked him more than you thought I did.

Lost in my thoughts, I didn't even notice that the time had decided to speed up on me. Then, before I knew it, math class was over and it was time for gym. Wonderful.

*Hi! Thanks so much to whoever is reading this, I hope you enjoy it! This is the first time I'm doing First Person P.O.V so I apologize if it was terrible, please tell me, I am open to any kind of opinion! Don't be shy to review or PM me! Thanks again!*


	2. Chapter 2

Gym.

It was an okay class I guess, not the best but at least it was way better than math. That is a completely logical fact.

We all changed into our proper attire in the locker rooms (I had to avoid from staring too much at a certain someone while changing), and filed out onto the big field right outside the school building. Our coach was there waiting for us, hands on her hips with a stern look on her face.

"We are all going to be practicing for the upcoming soccer season, so I want all of you to just dribble the ball around, got it?" she shouts, waiting for any objections from her students.

We accepted the task without any complaint, we always did. If not, then Miss. Megurine had the right to make us run 4 miles nonstop. Scary huh?

* * *

I moved the ball between my feet absentmindedly and looked around the field, shielding my eyes from the sun with my hand. It was way too hot to be practicing outside, but of course Megurine still made us do it. Evil witch…

And no, I do not have a grudge against her or anything like that, I mean c'mon. Its normal to secretly insult your teachers right? Please tell me I'm not the only one who does that.

I felt a bead of sweat running down the back of my neck and I scowled, not liking the fact that I was already starting to sweat when I've only been out here for like 10 minutes. My skin was burning hot and as I exhale, I could taste the dust and dry air, making me cough and hack.

And what's even worse was that I was still bothered by that rumor of Oliver, my mood darkening considerably. Now, all I could think about at that moment, was not of the stupid weather, but of him.

Such an annoying feeling...

I looked over to where Oliver was, curious on how he was doing, but only found myself becoming jealous. Again might I add.

He was a few feet away from me, talking and laughing with… Sonika was it? Yeah, her. It was no surprise though. She was the only other person besides him who came from England so they probably had a lot in common with each other. I knew that they were only friends, but why did it kill me to see them together? Of course, I already knew the answer.

'Please forgive me for falling in love with you.' I silently apologized to him for no reason and felt another surge of jealousy when she reached out to pat his head. She needs to back up, she's too close to my Oliver. Ah, but I can't really say that now can I? He's not even mine to begin with…

I wish I had the courage to tell him how I felt, I really did. But as long as I know that these feelings are real… I'll be okay.

That's a lie of course, I'll never be okay. Not at all. I want to tell him. I want to kiss him. I want to hold him. And it sucks cause, he'll never know and he'll never be mine.

Right when I was about to turn away (considering the fact that I might tackle Sonika to the ground if I saw her touch him again), a soccer ball suddenly slams into my face, hard. I winced as I felt a searing pain in my nose and I fell onto the ground with a loud thud, pained groaning escaping my throat.

Then the strangest thing happened.

My eyes started to water and I quickly brought my arm up to cover it up, my nose dripping with blood. I wanted to cry.

Not because of the pain in my nose, but the fact that I felt like the most terrible person in the world.

Oliver liked someone else other than me. And I despised that someone. So much that the heat of my hate started to spread throughout my body. I wasn't quite sure how that even worked, but that was the only way I could explain it.

"I'm sorry..." I murmured another apology, the awful truth starting to dawn on me.

If he ever confesses, I… I could never cheer him on. Ever. I wanted him to fail, so badly that he would completely forget about that person. I wanted the person he liked to like someone else. 'I hope it doesn't go well!' was the only thing I had for him, the worst kind of wish you could have for a person. There were no words of encouragement from me, only hopes for his downfall.

What a horrible personality I have…

"Dude, you okay?! Man, he must've kicked it hard! You're even bleeding!" I heard someone shout and the sound of footsteps coming closer. Then, in my line of sight, I saw his face pop up with a slight grin on his stupid face.

Way to point out the obvious Piko, very observing of you.

Meet Piko. A shitty person and yet somehow, he was one of my best friends. He was even popular with some of the ladies (And I'm pretty sure, some of the guys too), which I found shocking as hell. Seriously! He's way too obnoxious, not to mention, loud and immature.

Well, at least he was pretty cool looking. Platinum hair with one strand sticking right up from his head, kind of like a plant, and one eye blue while the other was green. Reminded me of an alien to be honest.

"Haha, you're even crying, awww! C'mon be a big boy you wuss!" he exclaimed loudly. I was now considering to end this friendship.

Before I could snap at him or kick his ass, my other friends hurried over with worry on their faces. Wait, actually, only one of them showed their sympathy. Good enough I suppose.

"L-Len! Oh my god I'm so s-sorry!" Lui squeaked, chewing on his bottom lip as he blushed in embarrassment. It was obvious that he didn't want to be in this kind of situation. "I-I didn't mean to!" His voice became high pitched and he squeaks again, closing his eyes as he suddenly flinches.

He was always like this. All shy and girly like, hell, he even wore high heels! But who am I to judge him. Besides, it looked pretty damn good on him.

"It's fine. No problemo!" I assured him, trying to keep my voice from cracking. I could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks and I slapped my hand over my mouth, a muffled sob escaping. Shit.

"We should get him to the nurse…" Rei says in that same monotone voice. His face was expressionless as always, but I could see the concern in his eyes. Aww, he does care. The two nodded in agreement and I saw the weirdest thing. They all had smirks on their faces.

Piko, Lui, and Rei then looked at one another, as if forming a plan. I was starting to get scared. Rei and Lui never smirked.

What the hell were they thinking?

Then, all of the sudden, my arms and legs were being lifted and they hoisted me up into the air, sending forth a shriek from me.

"OH MY GOD WHAT THE FU- PUT ME DOWN!" I shouted, struggling. I was utterly embarrassed. I could see the others pointing at us and whispering, even some laughs here and there. I continued to shout and curse at my, now, ex-friends, trying to move my legs so I can sock them in the throat.

But did they care? Nope. They only laughed and ran off with me still in the air. I screamed in terror, not daring to move in fear that they'll drop me.

Those assholes are so gonna get it.

* * *

"Boys." Sonika snorts, shaking her head as she stared after the quartet. Oliver chuckles quietly and turns to the girl next to him, hiding his amusement. The two shared a look that practically said: 'Weirdest thing I've ever seen.' Deciding to be funny, he places a hand on his heart and fakes a grimace.

"But… I'm a boy." Oliver says, adding a slight quiver to his voice for effect. She immediately laughs, making his lips curve up into that infamous smile. He loved to make people laugh after all, it gave him a sense of accomplishment.

He then looked back in the direction of where Len was carried off and his smile changed into a frown. The thought of the other being hurt made him feel guilty for some strange reason, but seeing that they were quite lively, his guilt was extinguished. Instead, he felt something more… Wonderful.

"Len…" he murmurs to himself, closing his eye as he repeated the name in his head. Oliver's smile returned as he thought more of the blue-eyed blonde. And if you looked closely at him…

You could see the dreamy expression on his face.

**Ooooh it seems someone has a bit of a surprise for him~~~~ AND AHHHH THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! Haha I didn't think anyone would actually like this story! Well, I tried my best with this chapter (literally re-read it 900 times to fix anything aha) and if its not too much trouble, I'd like more of your opinions! But anyways, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! /HUUUUUUUUGS/ I'll try to update ASAP!**


	3. Chapter 3

[ I'm using Third Person for this chapter ahh sorry. And it's a bit short, also sorry for that ahhhhh. Haha wow, I haven't update in a LONG time, woops. Feel free to review, it is SUPER appreciated. Enjoy ]

"God, it's cold..." he muttered quietly to himself, huffing in annoyance as another shiver shot through his body. Len pushed the fabric of his scarf over his mouth and kicked at the sidewalk beneath his feet, the school building in his sights.

How the hell did it get so freezing in such a short amount of time? Seriously, it's been what, 2 days since the heat wave? Logic was obviously not part of this fic.

'Wait, fic?' Len blinked, confused by his own thoughts, but soon shrugs it off when stepping into the familiar entrance of hell itself. Funny how he called it that, being that an angel was there everyday.

'That was so cheesy I could smell it.'

His eyes widen, frantically looking around his surroundings to find the source of that partly rude comment. But even he had to admit that it was pretty cheesy in it's own sense. Len chewed on his bottom lip, the fear and utter confusion clear on his face. This was getting scary.

After a moment of useless searching, he began to question his own sanity, walking towards homeroom with his eyebrows furrowed. Cerulean eyes glanced up occasionally to see if there was anyone in the way before stopping to stare at the said angel from his early musings.

Len's breath hitched as Oliver himself walked up to him, a bright smile on that pretty face. He melted.

He couldn't help but let his gaze wander, from the tips of his black converse shoes to his messy blonde hair, a soft snort emitted before he could stop himself. "Mornin' Oliver. You got bed hair you know that?" he pointed out, quite bluntly too. "Why?" Looking back now, this was actually the first conversation he ever had with the Brit. And of course, Len probably fucked it up with the first sentence he uttered.

Damn you, Len. Damn you.

A light blush covered those pale cheeks, his hand reaching up to rub the back of his head embarrassedly. Oliver places a finger against his smiling lips and looks directly into his eyes, mirth dancing in his own golden orb. "It's a secret~!"

'TH-THAT WAS SO UNFAIR!' Len internally screamed, hurriedly pulling up his scarf to cover the bright red that stained his facial features, a muffled shriek managing to pass from his clenched teeth. Words could not describe how happy and _lovesick_ he felt at that moment. Oliver was just too goddamn adorable for his own good.

Since the two never really conversed with each other, the expressions belonging to Oliver were new to the blonde, this playful side leaving him breathless. He envied the finger that got to touch the lips he's been yearning for the past year, a whimper of desperation bubbling up his throat. His heart pumped wildly, the sound thrumming in his ears. 'Why couldn't he be mine?'

Noticing his own lack of words, Len quickly cleared his throat to compose himself, though it didn't really work as much as he wanted it to. "A-Ah um… I uh.. O-Okay." he stutters dumbly. If this day could get any worst…

Luckily, the universe decided to step in and stop this embarrassment, the sound of the bell signaling the students to get to their classes. A soft sigh in relief passes his lips and Len said a brief goodbye before bolting in the direction of his classroom, not noticing the disappointed expression on his love's face.

He runs around the corner and, keeping himself from plain sight, came to a halt. His body slumped against the cool surface of the wall, his vision blurring ever so slightly. He didn't even care if he was late for class anymore, he had to stop this madness right now. Images of Oliver filled his mind, not at all helping his fast beating heart.

His self control was crumbling. Slowly, and nothing could stop it.

Len groans in frustration and fists at his hair, being careful as to not ruin the ponytail it was pulled up into. "Damnit… I love you."

* * *

That was… Weird.

The Brit stared after the retreating form of Len, disappointment and concern dancing in his golden eye. He was in such a rush to get to class that Oliver couldn't help but wonder if he had done anything wrong. Ah well, he'll just ask the next time he sees him.

'Our first conversation…' he thinks, clasping his hands behind his back, rocking on the balls of his feet. He smiles, giggling as he thought of the male's flustered expression. It was… Undeniably attractive.

But the thing that struck him as strange was the fact that Len, even if it was only for a split minute, was leaning in ever so slightly, his alluring blue eyes looking at him through a half-lidded gaze. Just thinking about it made him shudder in delight.

Red crawled up his neck, teeth latching onto his bottom lip.

"Hurry up and say I love you, you idiot of a Brit..."


End file.
